1. Technology Field
This disclosure relates to a hinge device and a docking station using the same and, more particularly, to a hinge device and a docking station using the same for a tablet computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
To make a conventional tablet computer or a miniature digital display device light and slim, it is operated by a touching display device and a material keyboard or a base is not needed. When a user operates the tablet computer or the miniature digital display device, he or she has to hold it by hand or place it on the thigh or table. For a short-time operation, the effect may be week. However, for a long-time operation, it may increase the user's burden or easily make the user tired.
Accordingly, a simple supporting base is provided for supporting the tablet computer or the miniature digital display device. When the tablet computer or the miniature digital display device is supported on the supporting base, it can be tilted relative to the table for a certain angle, thus facilitating viewing of the user or others. Further, the user need not hold it by hand for a long time.
However, it is not safe enough that the tablet computer or the miniature digital display device is just supported on the supporting base. If someone strikes the tablet computer uncarefully, the tablet computer may fall thus to be damaged.